Megatron's Christmas
by Alt-format
Summary: A Transformers Christmas Carol, my Christmas special for 2018. Featuring Megatron as Ebenezer Scrooge. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Part 1- Skyquake's ghost

**Author's note**

 **This story is based on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. It is very OoC, and is by no means part of my personal head canon. I simply wanted to write some sort of Christmas special, and this was the best idea I had. I am trying to emulate his writing style, while still keeping my own, so please excuse anything that seems rather odd for my stories.**

 **Based in the world of Transformers: Prime.**

 **Merry Christmas 2018!**

Part 1- Skyquake's ghost

Skyquake was offline; there could be no doubt that he was, and he had been for a full seven months. Everyone knew it, and Megatron was no exception. In fact, it was likely that he was better aware of this fact than most of his troops- save Soundwave, who had been witness to the entire event in the first place- as Skyquake had been one of his most loyal warriors.

Now, the only reason that I mention this is that it will be of importance later on, though not yet; but it is best to say this now.

Megatron himself was an ill-tempered old mech, and hard to please- a fact that Starscream knew all too well- and it could not be said that he was in any mood even remotely resembling the Christmas spirit, despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve, and his troops were, for the most part, of merry dispositions and attempting to put some Christmas cheer into his day- much to his chagrin- and they were failing quite miserably at the task that they had given themselves.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Breakdown called as he headed to his quarters.

"Bah humbug!" Megatron returned, stomping towards his own room, grumbling about the inconvenience of Christmastime and the other Decepticons' attempt at celebrating it.

When Megatron arrived at his room and went to open the door, something strange, even by his standards, happened. Skyquake's face appeared on the keypad that deactivated the lock and opened the door, but as he stared, bewildered, at the apparition, it disappeared, as quickly as it had come. He blinked and shook his head, narrowing his optics. He typed in the security code, pressing each button a little harder than usual. He sat heavily down on his berth, growling at the nonsense of the humans' holiday.

Megatron glanced up as, without warning, a metallic clanking noise, as of that created by the rattling of an iron chain being towed over the metal floors, seemed to come from the hall. He watched the door with a bored expression, wondering what sort of ludicrous Earth tradition his troops had picked up that involved wandering the hallways when they ought to be recharging; from what he had overheard them talking about earlier that day, it went against one of the primary Christmas traditions, which they had said was getting to bed early so they could get up early on Christmas, and something about a 'Santa Claus' coming down the chimney with gifts- not that they had a chimney, or were deserving of such presents (or were even likely to receive any)- but Megatron didn't know what it all meant, neither did he care to find out. But he did care to find out who was behind the racket in the hall, and severely punishing them for disturbing the peace of the middle of the night. His optics flew open wide when the ghostly figure of Skyquake shuffled through the still shut (and tightly locked) door, wrapped in a long, heavy chain that trailed behind him, clanking with every move he made.

"How now!" said Megatron. "What do you want with me?"

"Much!" It was Skyquake's voice, there was no doubt of it.

"Who are you?" Megatron did recognize the specter, but he would not believe appearances alone, especially when said appearances were impossible, because Skyquake, as mentioned before, had been dead for seven months.

"Ask me who I was," the phantom replied.

"Who were you, then?" Megatron asked, raising his voice. "You're particular, for a shade."

"In life I was your soldier, Skyquake. But you don't believe in me, do you?"

"I don't, and with good reason."

"And what reasons might those be?"

"That you have been offline these past seven months, and thus it is impossible that you are here, speaking with me, at this moment."

"And is that the only reason?"

"You are likely a figment of an ill-processed cube of Energon. There is nothing more real about you than this 'Santa' figure that my troops have been on about lately."

"You are wrong, sir; I am real, and I have come to deliver a message."

"And what would that be?"

"I wear the chain I forged in life. I made it link by link and yard by yard; I wore it of my own free will. Do you know the weight and length of the coil you bear yourself? It was as heavy and long as this over seven centuries ago. You have labored on it since, and quite the chain it has become!"

Megatron glanced at the floor, half expecting to see a chain such as the one that Skyquake had described; he could see nothing. "Skyquake!" he rumbled. "Tell me no more! Speak comfort, if you would speak at all."

"I have none to give. It is conveyed by other sources, to other kinds of mechs. And that which I might say I cannot. But I have come here to warn you." Skyquake stared into Megatron's optics as he continued, "You still have a chance, Lord Megatron, of escaping my fate. Three spirits will visit you tonight."

"More spirits? I would rather not."

"It is your only chance. Expect the first when the clock strikes one." Without any further warning, or even a goodbye, Skyquake walked out the door again, leaving Megatron to ponder his words alone in the darkness of his room.

Megatron shook his head and huffed. "Ghosts, spirits, visitations… Bah humbug!" He lay back on his berth, determining to forget that this ever happened. He closed his optics, and drifted into a fitful recharge.

 **Author's note**

 **Some of the dialogue is the same as in the actual story, but I had to change a lot of it to fit in the Transformers universe.**

 **Expect the next chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Part 2- the first spirit

**Author's note**

 **None of these scenes are part of my head canon, I simply wanted to parallel the scenes in the original Christmas Carol.**

Part two- the first spirit

Megatron woke abruptly, roughly five minutes before one o'clock. The parting words of his last spectral visitor replayed themselves through his processor. 'Expect the first when the clock strikes one.' He shook his head, scoffing. "Bah humbug! No 'spirit' will visit me tonight, and I'll stay awake until one to prove it."

But when the hour came, he was proven wrong by the room filling with a supernatural light. There appeared, about a foot in front of him, blurry at first, as if it were part of the light that surrounded it, then clarifying until he realized that its form was the same as Starscream, and it held a branch of holly, though for what reason Megatron couldn't be sure.

"Starscream?" Megatron gasped. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am not Starscream," the spirit said. "I have merely borrowed his appearance so I would be of a more familiar shape to you."

"Who are you, then?"

"I am the first of the three spirits whose coming was foretold to you. I am the Ghost of Christmas past."

"Long past?" inquired Megatron.

"Your past."

"What business have you with me?"

"Your welfare."

"I would say that I'm obliged, but I believe that a night of unbroken recharge would be more helpful for that purpose."

"Your reclamation, then. Take heed!" The spirit reached out and took hold of Megatron's arm. "Rise, and walk with me!"

Megatron wished not to follow the ghost, but its grip was not to be resisted. He hesitantly followed, and, suddenly remembering that the door was still locked, told the spirit this.

"We will not require a door."

As the words were spoken, they passed through the wall, and, to Megatron's astonishment, were standing not in the halls of the Nemesis, but at the side of a road in prewar Cybertron. "I recognize this, it's the outskirts of Kaon…" Megatron trailed off as a group of youngling mechs came skipping, driving, and flying down the road "Why, it must be the Day of the Allspark!" Then it dawned on him that the Earth equivalent of this Cybertronian celebration would be Christmas. He had never much appreciated or observed either holiday.

"You recognize this?"

"Of course." Megatron waved at the passing convoy, but received no response.

"They are but shadows of the things that have been. They are not aware of our presence." The spirit stepped towards the city. "But their number is not complete, is it? One youngling, neglected by the others, remains in the city."

"Yes," Megatron agreed, "there is. I knew him well." They walked into the city, stopping at the door of a small, inconspicuous building of rusted metal, old and uncared for.

"Come," the spirit said, and the door opened before them with a soft whoosh. Inside, as they both knew that they would, they found a much younger Megatron, sitting alone and forgotten in a back room, preoccupied with the data pad he was holding. "This is you, is it not?"

"It was. I am no longer this mech."

"No, you are not. But, you recall this day, correct?"

"I remember it well."

"So you recollect the content of the data pad you were reading?"

"Yes, I had found it, discarded, on the side of the road. It was about the gladiatorial arenas…"

"What one experiences when one is young has quite the impact." The ghost raised a hand. "Let us see another Christmas."

The scene around them dissolved, then reformed in a similar fashion, only the young Megatron was a little older, and the data pad was gone. The door banged open and another, younger, mech bounded into the room.

The young Megatron looked up, and his optics grew wide. "Soundwave? I thought you would be gone by now."

"Correction: we would be gone by now." The young Soundwave gleefully pulled Megatron to his feet. "Statement: my parents wish you to spend the holidays with us!"

The visiting Megatron sighed, a faraway look on his face. "Soundwave was so… enthusiastic when he was young… He was almost too energetic for me even then, on occasion I had a hard time keeping up…" His countenance fell slightly. "How things have changed…"

"You spent the holiday at his house that year."

"Yes, and every year after that. At least, until the war."

"Come, we still have more to see!"

The scene changed again. Now they were in an old warehouse, standing before a large desk, at which sat a sturdy brown mech with a jolly grin on his face, and a merry twinkling in his optics.

"Why, it's Nightridge! Bless his spark, it's old Nightridge online again!"

Nightridge rubbed his hands together, laughed, and called out, "Yo ho, there! Megatronus! Lugnut!"

The younger version of Megatron strode briskly into the room, followed closely by a second, green mech.

"It's Lugnut, to be sure!" Megatron exclaimed. "The mech was quite attached to me, poor spark!"

"Yo ho, my mechs!" cried Nightridge, coming out from behind the desk with a bounce in his step. "Let's have this place packed up; quick as we can!"

The three mechs started off to work, and within minutes everything in the room that wasn't nailed down, or attached in some other way, was stowed away along one of the back walls in preparation of the coming festivities.

Visitors from up and down the narrow, short little street upon which the warehouse was situated came in, as did many a friend of Nightridge, and Lugnut, and their families, and Soundwave skipped in with the last of the crowd, and danced in happy little circles around Megatron for a full minute before getting dizzy and seating himself next to the larger grey mech. The lively gathering lasted long into the night, and all involved danced and laughed and enjoyed themselves even after the party had broken up and gone their separate ways. Even the modern Megatron relived the night, dancing alongside his past self and Soundwave.

"A small matter," said the ghost, "to make these silly folks so full of gratitude."

"Small!" echoed Megatron.

The ghost signaled for him to listen to his past self and his companions, who were showering praise upon Nightridge. Then he said, "Is it not? Is it so much that he deserves this praise?"

"It isn't how large the gathering, nor the type, spirit," said Megatron, unconsciously speaking as his former self would have. "It is that he held the power to make them happy or unhappy, and he used it to the best of his abilities."

"Could not the same be same be said of you, to the opposite end?"

Megatron did not answer; instead, his processor drifted back to what he had said to Breakdown before retiring to his quarters, and what Breakdown had said to earn such a response.

"What's the matter?" asked the ghost.

"Nothing particular."

"It is something, I think," the ghost insisted.

"No. I should like to be able to say a word or two to Breakdown just now; that's all." Megatron's former self turned off the lights as he spoke these words, and he once again found himself standing alongside the ghost in the dark.

"My time grows short," observed the spirit.

Megatron once again found himself watching his former self, though it was no longer the young, carefree mech of the first three Christmases, but the rough, battle worn face of a gladiator, though still without the anxiety of war. He was not alone, but he sat by the side of the Iaconian archivist, Orion Pax, before he became Prime, but Orion's optics glistened with unshed tears.

"It matters little to you," he said softly, "my friendship. You wish for war, but I do not, and that has broken us."

"No, it hasn't," the former Megatron implored. "Join me, Orion, we can change the world together."

"Not by war, Megatronus. There is a better way to solve this."

"The council will never change. It must be overthrown if we want true reform."

Megatron watched the argument between the two now-enemies. "I didn't remember that this happened so close to the holidays…"

 **Author's note**

 **Edit: I forgot to say that the version of Lugnut that I'm using is from Transformers: animated, and Nightridge is my OC that I use as a background character on occasion.**

 **This is Nightridge's first appearance in an uploaded fanfic.**

The spirit nodded. "No one remembers. It was lost to time and war."

"Show me no more, spirit! Conduct me home. Why do you delight in torturing me?" As soon as Megatron had spoken the words, they were returned to his room, and he sunk back onto the berth, the Ghost of Christmas past disappearing as he fell into a deep recharge.


	3. Part 3- the second spirit

Part three- the second spirit

Megatron sat bolt upright, blinking in confusion, not knowing what had woken him. There was a bright light emanating from beneath the door, and slowly, silently, he crept to see what its source was. As soon as his hand was on the keypad lock, a muffled voice, familiar though he couldn't quite place it, called through the door, "Come out, come out! I've been waiting for you, Megatron!"

Megatron hesitantly opened the door, finding himself staring at a pile of Energon cubes stacked to the ceiling like a throne, and perched nonchalantly at the top, with his legs dangling over the edge, and arms folded behind his head, was a mech he knew all too well. "You aren't Knock Out, I presume?" he stated.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas present." The spirit wore on his head a holly wreath, and he beckoned Megatron to come forward.

Megatron slowly obeyed, stepping carefully over the Energon cubes.

"Take my hand," the spirit commanded, extending his arm down to the grey mech.

Megatron huffed slightly, but took hold of the spirit's hand; immediately they were transported to the med bay, which was much brighter than usual, the occupants having brought in as many extra lights as they could find, and activated the headlights of those who were in possession of a set. Knock Out and Breakdown were surrounded by Vehicons, and were sharing their Energon with the drones, whose meager rations were barely worth looking twice at. The small group was in high spirits, despite being some of the lowest ranking bots on the ship, and none of them had much Energon to their name even after sharing. They danced and laughed, and got rather rowdy at times, but always quieted down shortly thereafter, and started to sing a good number of carols, horribly off-key, before realizing that they were unaware of most of the lyrics. After a while, Breakdown called for the other bots' attention, and proposed a toast. "To Lord Megatron, without whom this gathering would not be possible!"

"To Megatron?! But, Breakdown, it's Christmas! He doesn't care about the Christmas spirit, or us, and you very well know that! Can't you find something that would better serve the occasion?" Knock Out retorted, and the Vehicons murmured in agreement.

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here now, together, with even this small amount of Energon. It's Christmas, and if we can, on even this single day of the year, be generous, and perhaps even thankful, to Megatron, then we can say that we truly have the Christmas spirit; but if we can't, then I'm afraid that our merriness is simply a façade and we still feel exactly the same about life as on any other day of the year." Breakdown raised his Energon cube high above his head. "So, to Megatron, and our true Christmas spirit!"

Megatron watched the exchange with wide optics, and glanced at the spirit beside him, who wore a slightly amused expression, though he also seemed to be disgusted by the hatred within the sparks of the Decepticons for the very mech that led them.

"They don't like me, do they?" Megatron whispered, though all the proof he required was standing before him, toasting Christmas, seemingly having forgotten about the entire argument about the Decepticon leader. "It's not just Starscream; it's all of them…"

"They see you only as a source of the basic requirements of life, at the very least, and only obey your orders to ensure that their needs will continue to be met," the ghost responded.

As the jolly little band made an attempt to sing 'I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day,' Megatron's processor was elsewhere, haunted by the idea that his troops were only loyal until he could no longer provide for them, and when that day came the innate loathing that dwelt in their sparks for him would be released, and he would be discarded like a useless piece of scrap metal; perhaps that was even how they viewed him.

The spirit, seeing that Megatron's façade was beginning to crumble, changed the scene to within the dismal, dark halls of the Nemesis where the Vehicons were dutifully fulfilling their daily tasks, but they all seemed to be in merry moods and heartily greeted each other when their paths crossed, with holiday cheer despite their lowly ranks and monotonous jobs. Megatron and the spirit travelled through the halls, seeing that every Vehicon of every position was of the same mind; presently they found themselves in the control room, and Megatron was surprised to hear, of all things, a warm laugh echoing through the chamber. Megatron looked about him to find the source, and to his astonishment, found that it was Starscream.

The Decepticon air commander appeared to be slightly over energized, thus he was leaning heavily on the computer monitor that Soundwave was working at, and he held half a cube of high grade, several empty cubes neatly stacked next to him, though it seemed that he wasn't the only one who had consumed too much of the concoction "Then he told Breakdown that Christmas was a humbug!" His words slurred as he spoke, proving that he was very over energized.

"That sounds_ like_ him," Soundwave responded via audio clips, turning to the second in command, swaying slightly, but not as much as Starscream, who had started laughing again and almost lost his balance. Soundwave tilted his head to the side, wondering what was so funny for a second before it clicked in his processor, and his shoulders started quaking in a silent laugh, before returning to his work on the computer.

Megatron watched in silence as Starscream launched into another story, finishing the remainder of his cube of high grade, simply dropping the empty container on the floor. Soundwave glanced at the discarded cube, shook his head in a disapproving gesture at Starscream, and crouched to put it back on top of the stack. He stood a little too fast, and was apparently far more over energized than he had looked, because he stumbled and grabbed Starscream's shoulder to steady himself. Perhaps he should have used the computer instead, as Starscream had lost his balance long before and was only upright because he was leaning on the wall, and the extra weight of Soundwave hanging onto his shoulder sent them both tumbling to the floor, Soundwave landing on top, and Starscream once again laughing. Soundwave shook his head again, and grasped the edge of the monitor, hauling himself back to his feet and immediately going back to his work, resting on the console so he wouldn't fall over again, the high grade having finally caught up with him.

"Oh, Soundwave, " Megatron sighed, "you're so professional and unfeeling now.. Sometimes I wish that you were a little more like your past self." He paused. "You were always a perfectionist, though."

"They are all changed from the bots they were when you first met them; you have never stopped to look for long enough to notice it before." The spirit led him once more through the Nemesis' halls, the Vehicons still in high spirits, and singing, laughing and dancing they went about their tasks, even the worst jobs on the ship were performed with the merriest of sparks. And then they were on the roof, staring off into the grey clouds that floated around them through the night.

Megatron glanced at the spirit, and saw not the young appearance that he had owned when first they had met, but it had aged much in the brief journey. "Are spirits' lives so short?"

"Very. My time ends this night, at midnight. But your journey is far from over, and there still remains one spirit more. Hark, he is coming." The spirit pointed at the starry sky before them, but Megatron could make out the figure lurking in the darkness.

Megatron turned back to where the ghost had been standing, but it had disappeared, as the first, without a goodbye. His gaze returned to the clouds before him, and he saw a solemn phantom, hooded in such a way that no feature was distinguishable, floating like a mist toward him.

 **Author's note**

 **Sketches of all the Christmas Ghosts are posted on my Deviant Art account, breakout24. I'm not sure what the linkback is.**

 **Edit: I have found the linkback!** **?global=1 &q=breakout24 (What do you mean no one cares?)**


	4. Part 4- the last spirit

**Author's note**

 **This is my favorite part of any version of A Christmas Carol, the Ghost of Christmas future.**

Part 4- the last spirit

The third, and if Megatron remembered correctly, the final, specter was clad from head to foot in dark blue, and slowly, silently it made its way towards him. Megatron knelt to see under the hood of the phantom's cloak, and caught a glimpse of a black visor and something blue.

"Soundwave?"

The apparition's head slowly shook, the folds of its hood flapping slightly, revealing that beneath the veil was Soundwave's face, though it seemed that it was not the same mech.

"Then I am in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas yet to come?"

At this the spirit nodded slowly, a silent confirmation. It beckoned for Megatron to follow.

Megatron slowly stood, and followed in the spirit's shadow. The clouds seemed to swirl around them, and then they were in the control room of the Nemesis.

Knock Out, Breakdown, and a group of Vehicons were dancing and celebrating, laughing at some unheard joke. Starscream wore the biggest, most genuine smile that Megatron had ever seen on him, and he was shouting ecstatically, "He's dead! The old tyrant's gone for good!" He howled with laughter, joining the exultant crowd of Vehicons in their cheerful, victorious dance.

"They must be speaking of Optimus," Megatron cheered. "Right, spirit?"

The ghost did not speak, but pointed to Knock Out and Breakdown, who were chatting as they twirled in the flood of exuberant Decepticons.

"Do you think that the leadership will be passed on?" Breakdown asked.

"Who cares? The war is over, at any rate!" Knock Out responded, spinning in giddy circles around his assistant. "It serves him right, I say. Why, I don't think that anyone is even mourning him!"

"What?" Megatron said, though no one but the spirit heard him, and it offered no response. "It can't be Optimus, then. All the Autobots would be mourning if it was…"

Once again, the spirit did not respond, but instead pointed to a pair of Vehicons.

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead!" the first was singing.

"No, no, the proper term would be warlock," the second corrected.

"Ding, dong, the warlock's dead!" the first tried, then shook his head. No, it isn't the same that way…"

"Yeah, you're right."

The two Vehicons glanced at each other, and then started singing the version the first had started with.

Megatron looked to the spirit. "Show me something of true remorse over a death; I will be forever haunted by this scene otherwise!"

The specter seemed almost to tilt its head questioningly, but it nevertheless took Megatron to another base, one that he did not recognize, that was filled with a similar mirthful party.

"The Autobot base?" Megatron asked, for its occupants proved that it could be no other place. "Spirit, why have you brought me here, and why do they celebrate as my troops were?"

The phantom wordlessly gestured to a solitary, unrejoicing figure at the back of the room.

"Prime?" Megatron stepped up to the Autobot leader, examining him to find some clue to what this future held. "Why is he the only one who does not revel in that poor, mysterious Mech's death?" He turned to the spirit. "Tell me, who is it that has died that no one but Prime seems to care at all for?"

The spirit's head dropped slightly, and the scene once again changed, to a battle scarred forest, in which lay a lone grey body, half buried in downed trees and uprooted brush.

Megatron stared, unable to bring himself to look at the face, to learn who it was who was so hated by both factions.

The spirit pointed at the head of the offlined mech with a single, unmoving finger.

"I understand what you wish me to do, but I cannot; if I could I would look, but I find myself unable to view this unfortunate mech's face!"

Still the spirit was unmoving, and Megatron continued to stare at the grey mech in despair.

"I cannot do it," he whispered, slowly shaking his head. "I wish to, but I simply cannot."

The scene changed abruptly, to a small, hastily setup tomb, with a small gravestone marking it, a name scrawled on it in Cybertronian writing.

Megatron glanced at the spirit. "Before I look upon this marker, spirit, tell me if these events that you have shown me are of things that will come, or of things that only may be." He received no answer. "Spirit, tell me! What purpose would there be in revealing this to me if it cannot be changed?"

The spirit's hand seemed to waver, but it pointed at the headstone and gave no reply.

Megatron hesitantly read the stone, and immediately cried out in distress, for upon it was written his own name. "No, spirit, tell me it isn't so!"

But the spirit seemed to dissolve before him, and he found himself back in his own room.

 **Author's note**

 **Optimus always seemed like he would mourn the death of any mech, regardless of faction, and since he was friends with Megatron before the war, I think that he would mourn if Megatron were to die during (or after) the war. He was the one who made the tomb.**

 **I don't know why it took that long for Megatron to figure out who had died, it seems rather obvious.**

 **I wonder why he kept asking the spirit questions and expecting answers, he knows that Soundwave can't talk, so why would the spirit who shares his face?**

' **Ding, dong, the witch is dead!' comes from The Wizard Of Oz.**


	5. Part 5- the end of it

Part 5- the end of it

Megatron leapt out of his berth, for it truly was his berth, and his room, and, best of all, his door, which opened onto his hall. "I have learned my lesson; I will keep Christmas in my spark, and will never forget you, spirits!" He bounded down the hall, coming upon a Vehicon and asking him what day it was.

"Christmas day, sir," it responded.

"Christmas day?" Megatron said to himself. "So I haven't missed it. The spirits did it all in one night. They can do anything they like; of course they can." He sprang down the hall, yelling, "Merry Christmas!" He rushed into the med bay, and picked both of the occupants up, swinging them around, yelling, "Merry Christmas, Knock Out! Merry Christmas, Breakdown!" And he sat the two back on their feet again.

"Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked, dazed.

"Is something wrong?" Breakdown added.

"Nothing!" Megatron responded. "In fact, it's better than it ever has been!" Without another word he bolted down the hall, shouting Christmas greetings to every Vehicon he passed. He dashed into the control room, seizing Starscream in a tight embrace, telling him Merry Christmas as he did so.

The silver seeker's optics widened, and he tensed, uncertain of how to respond, or what to expect. "Uh, Merry Christmas, sir?"

Soundwave was watching, disconcertedly, and nearly flinched when Megatron placed Starscream back on the floor and advanced on him. Megatron took him by the hands and twirled him in circles in a dance like the ones they had performed back on Cybertron all those years ago, before the war. Soundwave was confused, but the dance served to bring back fond memories of prewar Cybertron- and Megatron- so he allowed himself, just this once, to be drawn into the moment. Even after Megatron left, Soundwave continued the dance alone.

Knock Out and Breakdown charged in, and, stopping next to Starscream, asked what was happening.

"I'm not sure," Starscream replied. "Lord Megatron just hugged me."

"He hugged you?" Knock Out asked, disbelieving.

"If it wasn't a hug then I don't know why he picked me up and squeezed me."

Megatron continued through the hallways, his officers close behind, shouting season's greetings to the Vehicons they passed. When they reached an airlock, Megatron transformed and flew out, shooting one last time before he disappeared on the horizon, "Merry Christmas!"

"Has he lost his processor?" Starscream asked when they could no longer see Megatron.

"Who knows?" Breakdown answered.

"Who cares?" Knock Out added. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

 **Author's note**

 **I wonder where Megatron is going now…**


End file.
